The field of the invention is magazines for slide projectors. The present invention is particularly related to a circular slide magazine having means for securely positioning slides in radial compartments. The slides are secured by bulges at the upper edges of the elastically designed individual slide compartment walls. Each pair of neighboring walls provides a compartment wherein the narrow sides of the compartment walls and the securing means thereon are the sides, and the cylindrical hub and bottom of the magazine are the left and bottom sides.
The state of the art of drum magazines for slide projectors may be ascertained by reference to U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 418,257 and West German Pat. No. 1,098,236.
In prior art magazines, the slide compartment walls are provided with blocking cams at the edges in order to prevent undesired sideways exiting of the slides. However, these blocking cams do not simultaneously effect security with respect to the open, upper side of the L-shaped cross section magazine. Furthermore, the prior art magazine is of such design that the slides cannot be moved by a push rod or the like passing through the bottom of the magazine.
While the blocking cams may be made of one piece with the slide compartment walls, there is no suggestion that all of the body, consisting of bottom wall, side limiting wall and slide compartment walls are made of one piece. Technical difficulties would be expected in the manufacture of such a box-like, lengthwise slide magazine. Even more problems would be anticipated in preparation of a circular slide magazine, because in this instance, the feasibility of orientation relating to separation from a mold is appreciably reduced.